


Green

by aceflowerchild



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Ed, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Kiss, Other, Texting, and then they fist bump, there is a mention of soulmates but it is by no means a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceflowerchild/pseuds/aceflowerchild
Summary: Every person corresponds with a color and RJ and Ed just so happen to have the same one.





	Green

Green was the loveliest color, if you asked RJ. But not many people do.

 **Ed!, 5:13:** i feel like we hardly know each other i wanna get to know you like whats your favorite color and whens your birthday

 **Ed!, 5:14:** you know that stuff

Ed, evidently, was ‘Not Many People’.

 **silent and deadly, 5:16:** Oh. My favorite color’s green.

 **Ed!, 5:17:** woah no way me too

 **silent and deadly, 5:17:** Yeah, haha.

 **Ed!, 5:18:**  what type

 **Ed!, 5:18:** or do you just like all greens

 **silent and deadly, 5:19:** Lime green. You?

 **Ed!, 5:19:** lime green is best

 **silent and deadly, 5:21:** Totally. I think it’s me as a color.

 **Ed!, 5:22:** explain?

 **Ed!, 5:23:** see youre making me curious enough to use question marks

 **silent and deadly, 5:24:** I really must be special then.

 **Ed!, 5:25:** yeah you are now tell me

 **Ed!, 5:25:** please

 **silent and deadly, 5:26:** If you’re gonna twist my arm, I guess I’ll have to.

 **silent and deadly, 5:28:** It’s just what color I’d be if I were a color. Everyone has one. I’m lime green, like I said. Johnny’s flame red and Stephen is purple. I think Ollie’s gray. And your friend, the girl you live with, what’s her name again?

 **Ed!, 5:29:** isabel

 **silent and deadly, 5:29:** Yeah, her. She’d be a deep red.

 **Ed!, 5:29:** what am i

 **silent and deadly, 5:30:** Idk. You seem like a lighter color.

 **Ed!, 5:30:** i like that assumption

 **silent and deadly, 5:32:** Can I tell you something?

 **Ed!, 5:33:** sure i wont tell

 **silent and deadly, 5:34:** I’ve never talked to anyone outside of the gang about all this color stuff.

 **silent and deadly, 5:35:** This means I trust you, in case it wasn’t clear. And if you betray that trust, your shins will be mine.

 **Ed!, 5:36:** duly noted

 **Ed!, 5:37:** i wasnt gonna betray your trust before btw

 **silent and deadly, 5:38:** Alright, glad we established that.

 **silent and deadly, 5:38:** Thanks.

 **Ed!, 5:39:** no prob bob

 **Ed!, 5:41:** <3

RJ stared at their phone and let out a strangled whine. What was this nerd doing to them?

 

At school the next day, Ed slips a note into RJ’s pocket as they pass each other. The note has just one word.

_Lunch?_

RJ scribbles a quick _yes_ underneath the question and crumples up the paper, then they carefully take aim and beam it at the back of Ed’s head. When it hits, Ed flinches and picks up the paper, carefully opening it up. They look up and give RJ a quick smile.

Sure enough, when lunchtime rolls around, Ed pulls RJ off to the side, scanning for something, though RJ didn’t know what.

It became apparent when Ed dragged them over to one of the small tables in the corners of the cafeteria and sat down, looking at RJ expectantly. Not knowing what else to do, RJ sits across from them.

 **silent and deadly, 11:28:** So why are we over here?

“I wanna see what you think for the colors of everyone else.”

RJ nods sagely.

 **silent and deadly, 11:30:** Who’s first?

“Isaac.”

 **silent and deadly, 11:31:** Ski ramp hair?

Ed chuckled, “It does look kinda like a ski ramp.”

RJ thought for a moment before typing their response.

 **silent and deadly, 11:33:** Red-orange. He’s kind of angry, but not explosively.

“What about Max?”

 **silent and deadly, 11:34:** Either dark blue or gray. Very somber for a 12-year-old.

They go on like that for the rest of the lunch period, just naming people and colors back and forth. Ed tries their hand at a couple, and RJ agrees with a few of them.

Finally at the end of the lunch period, just before the bell rings, RJ turns to Ed and says, very seriously, “You’re green. Like me.”

RJ doesn’t know if they’ve ever seen someone smile so big at something like that. And they’ve definitely never seen that kind of smile on Ed.

* * *

 Ed really enjoyed the color conversations that they would have with RJ, especially since it gave them the opportunity to look at what they could see of their face (which was really just their eyes) and not seem like the bad kind of weirdo.

Not to say that Ed didn’t also genuinely enjoy the conversations, because RJ had a lot of very interesting thoughts and Ed loved being able to learn about them.

And they didn’t quite get the grasp of the whole ‘people being colors’ thing, but they tried, and some of the colors were obvious. Because of _course_ Izzy was red, and obviously RJ was green. Ed wondered sometimes if RJ was green because of their eyes, or if that even came into play at all.

Ed also wondered why they themself were green. Could RJ secretly be a spectral and have chosen that color because of Ed’s energy? Ed shook their head. It wasn’t likely. Then again, they hadn’t thought that Dimitri would be a spectral either and look at where they were now. But still, Ed had spent a lot of time with RJ and couldn’t see any evidence of them being a spectral.

It was honestly probably just a coincidence.

Anyway, back to the point - Ed liked the color conversations.

One Saturday, while hanging out in RJ’s room, Ed asks, without much thought “Do you think the colors are linked to soulmates?”

RJ stares at Ed, wide-eyed, and after a few seconds shrugs.

Finally realizing what the implications of the question were, Ed, backtracks, trying to cover themself. “I mean- I wasn’t- not _us_! Well, not _necessarily_. It could be, but we’re twelve! And we’ve only been sort-of dating for a week. But I don’t know, maybe-”

“Ed,” RJ interrupts, and Ed quiets immediately. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay,” Ed says, voice squeaky.

The kiss isn’t much as far as kisses go (it was just a quick peck on the lips) but it makes Ed’s heart go into overdrive and their face gets very warm. They look over to RJ and can tell that they’re blushing too, even if Ed couldn’t see it.

“That was my first kiss,” Ed whispered several minutes later.

RJ nods. “Me too.” They hold out their hand for a fist bump and Ed reciprocates.

* * *

 Green was the loveliest color if you asked RJ, and Ed was starting to agree.


End file.
